Kisshus Chance
by MsSupreme
Summary: ichigo is attacked, kisshu helps out, will love bloom finally? and will more secrets about the red data animals be found out? R&R please XD
1. Chapter 1

me: my new IchigoXKisshu story :3 i hope you like it as much as the last one :) x

as walked to my date with masaya, i couldnt help but admire the setting, he had told me to come to the old forest, i had been here before, but today it felt different, wether it be good or bad, which i dont think it will be, the sun shone through the trees, forming exotic patterns on the ground, the breeze swept silently and gently, the leafs moved grafully through the air

"what a nice day" i sighed happily, skipping along to meet him by the willow tree, it was a beautiful tree, it drapped perfectly, it kinda reminded me of one of mint ballet moves, i giggled at that thought, a tree doing ballet, how stupid but funny, i will have to tell masaya that one, maybe then he might smile, i havent seen it in so long, i was begining to think he forgot how to do it, but i blew that out the window when i saw him, tall, dark and cute, stood under the weeping willow tree, i smiled and began to skip to him

"masaya" i said happily waving, he turnd to me and waved back and began to walk towards me, serious look on his face

"hey ichigo" he said happily, even though it sounded forced, i smiled brightly

"so what we gonna do today?" i asked

"well lets go for a walk" he suggested, i nodded and he began to walk, i followed, walking beside him, we walked through the woods and onto the streets, we talked about our exams, what we were going to do for the summer and how the mew mew work was going, i noticed he had stopped, i turned on my heels and returned to him

"what up masaya?" i asked curiously, his eyes cold as marble

"we need to talk ichigo" he sighed, i became nervous, was he going to...? "i want to end us" he said seriously

"wha-! why?" i asked

"i just dont love you anymore ichigo i would like to be friends though?" he said, offering me his hand, i bowed my head, allowing a few tears to escape my eyes before looking at him

"fuck you masaya and your friend" i nearly screamed as i slapped his hand away "i chose you!" i screamed before running away, not crying, i just didnt want to be near such an arsehole, i turned a corner before someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an ally, i would have screamed but they covered my mouth, it was dark, but i could still see them, thankyou ryou! it was a man of about 25, long matted hair and a beard, his face was very scrunched and mean, he was quite large and then i gasped, in his hand was a knife, a butchers knife

"give me your money" the man hissed, tears flowed from my eyes as i searched for my money, i only had 4, i gave it him quickly, he looked at it and then back to me "is that it?" he snarled

"im sorry thats all the money i have" i sobbed

"well lets see what else there is" he said darkly, i gulped, his hand went into my pockets and grabbed my phone and masha "this will also do" he added, even though masha wasnt moving i knew he was worried

"please keep my phone but let me have the charm" i begged, he looked at me like i was stupid

"the charm?" he asked, looking at masha, he chuckled before pulling it of and shoving it in my pocket "there you go" he sneered, i shivered, his hand went into my other pocket, which was empty, i gulped, his eyes narrowed on me before he hit me across the face, but not with his hand, i bit back a scream as blood trickled from my cheek, damn you ryou why did you make me leave my mew mew charm! DAMN YOU!, i moved into a corner whilst he kept advancing on me, knife dripping with my blood "not gonna fight back?" he asked, i shook my head, even i knew i wouldnt win, he had a knife for christ sakes, that and im truely terrified, he held the knife at the bottom of my shirt, his eyes holding a dark glint that chilled me to the bone, his knife hooked into the top and back to rip up, oh my god im gonna get raped, in a matter of seconds my top was inhalf "this will do" he chuckled, i was about to scream

"excuse me?" a new voice said from the shadows, i couldnt see them, the man turned to them

"yeah what do you want?" he asked, i heard a slight chuckle

"i think she would like you to leave her alone" the mystery man said darkly

"why should i? go get your own" the man sneered, the mystery man chuckled

"i have no intention of harming her, im here to help her from you" the man chuckled before 2 gold flashed appeared, the man who was attacking me, turned his arm to me, and held the knife at my stomach

"come any closer and ill gut her" the man sneered

"oh please you wouldnt hurt ichigo" the myserty man chuckled, he knew my name? how?

"ichigo? is that its name?" the man chuckled, the other man snarled furiously

"ichigo is a very nice name, to match the person..."the new man trailed of, even though it was dark i knew he was looking at me "right kitten?" he asked, and i gasped

"KISSHU!" i screamed, kisshu chuckled and came from the shadows, i still couldnt see him clearly, then suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach and i screamed my lungs of, kisshus face became horrified and furious

"ICHIGO!" kisshu screamed before i completely blacked out 


	2. Chapter 2

i slowly began to be released by the darkness, which i had no idea i was in, what happened to me? i cant remember anything after this morning? am i dead?

"ichigo?" somthing said worriedly, the voice was familliar, but i couldnt place it "ichigo are you awake?" it asked, i wanted to say yes, the voice sounded so distressed it was criminal, i forced my eyes open, my vision very blurred "ichigo?" the voice sounded relived, my sight was clearing up quickly and soon enough i could see perfectly, i tried to sit up but got a shooting pain from my stomach "easy now kitten" someone said happily

"KISH!" i said in shock, turning to face him, and i gasped when i saw him, he was sat on a chair beside the bed, his face had matured, but still had that sexyness to it, his hair was longer slightly, my eyes traveled lower, he was topless, and damn he had a nice body, and i mean a bloody nice body, i blinked and turned my head from his body back to his head, he had a smug smile on "see somthing you like?" he asked

"erm..." was all i said, he laughed happily, it was quite cute to be honest...where is all this coming from? "what happened?" i asked, kish stopped laughing and looked serious

"do you remember anything?" he asked, i shook my head "look at your stomach" he sighed, i looked down, and 2 things shocked me, first i was only in my bra and second i had a scar on my stomach, then all the memorys came flooding back, them man, the knife, the way kish came to help me

"oh i remember now" i said calmly, kisshu nodded "why am i topless?" i asked, raising a eyebrow

"nothing like that, the top ripped and was soaked in blood so i took it of, dont worry i didnt do anything" kisshu explained, i nodded

"ok then but if i was stabbed shouldnt i be in hospital?" i asked, kisshu muffled a laugh

"kitten our technology is much more advanced than yours" kisshu chuckled

"oh i get it" i giggled, and kish smiled

"but for a while you will have a sensitve stomach" kish said calmly

"ok so no rides, blood stuff like that?" i asked

"bingo" kisshu smiled, so did i, things between us have never been this smooth, i smiled happily, i motioned him to come closer, he did, cautiously though, when he was close enough i quickly kissed his cheek

"thankyou for helping me" i blushed, kisshu smiled, his hand touching where i just kissed

"no problem ichigo" kisshu said happily

"wait why are you back on earth?" i asked, kisshu became nervous

"well we became quite intrested in you humans so we decide to check up every 6 months, see if you have improved, and of course i came to make sure you were ok" kisshu explained

"oh ok then and by we do you mean?" i asked

"yep me and pai are here to" someone else said, scaring the life out of me, i looked up and saw tart, he looked the same really, only taller

"hey" i said happily

"hey old hag" tart chuckled, i hissed

"dont start that again or ill make you cry again" i snarled darkly, tart became furious

"i was not crying!" he defended

"im sure you were" i said smugly

"i was not you old hag" tart spat, i hissed

"runt runt runt runt runt runt runt runt runt runt runt runt runt runt" i snarled

"SHUT UP!" tart screamed before teleporting away, i had a victory smile on

"ok you are now offically my idol" kisshu chuckled, drawing attention back to him, again my eyes landing on his body, kisshu noticed, he waved his hand infront of my face "im up here" he chuckled, i reluctantly returned to his head, he was smiling extremely smugly "im guessing that you like it?" he chuckled, i blushed and my head became heavy, i gasped and automatically covered my head to hide my ears, kisshu chuckled before pulling my arms down "dont. you look cute" kisshu said sweetly, stroking my ear slightly, i purred in delight "now answer my question" kisshu whispered

"i guess you could say i do" i blushed and kisshu smiled "kish can i ask a favor?" i blushed, he nodded and i gulped slightly "can you kiss me?" i asked, kisshus eyes widened at my question

"you sure your ok kitten?" kisshu asked curiously, i giggled

"i feel fine" i said seriously

"you sure cos im sure you just asked me to kiss you" kisshu said slightly smugly

"i did whats bad about that?" i asked

"nothing but its not really like you is all" kisshu chuckled

"well maybe i want to give us a shot" i said slyly, a smile spread across kisshus lips

"really?" he asked

"really kisshu" i said happily

"thankyou you wont regret this" kisshu promised

"oh shut up and bloody kiss me" i giggled, kisshu smiled before kissing me on the lips, my hand rested on his neck, deepening the kiss, he kissed me with such passion and love, i might set on fire, he pulled away, eyes dancing "thankyou" i said happily, so he was now really sweet, had a damn good body and was a brilliant kisser

"your welcome and i believe someone wants to see you" kisshu said happily, i became puzzled, he picked somthing up of the floor and i smiled at what a saw

"masha!" i said happily, masha woke up and flew to me

"ichigo ichigo is ok" masha said happily

"i am are you?" i asked

"masha fine thanks to alien" masha said happily

"do you mean kisshu?" i asked, masha nodded "well im glad your ok" i said happily

"masha fine" masha said happily before returning to my phone charm, that i dont have anymore

"i erm also managed to get you stuff back" kisshu added, handing me my phone and 4, i smiled

"thankyou again but would it be ok i were back on earth?" i asked, not wanting to hurt his feelings, kisshu smiled

"not a problem" kisshu said happily, he walked over to me and picked me up, bridal style, holding my(nearly) bare chest, against his "trust me?" he asked, i nodded, the air began to ripple "close your eyes" he quickly whispered, i did, just before teleporting back to earth

we landed in my room and kisshu gently placed me on the bed, like i would break or somthing, he sat beside me

"thanks kisshu again" i giggled, he smiled and kissed forhead, i blushed again, but not bad enough for my ears and tail to pop out

"the things you do for the ones you love" he muttered and i gasped, he still loved me after 2 years, he still cared for me

"you still love me?" i stuttered, would i get hurt again

"yeah i do" kisshu said proudly, like i was the best thing to ever happen to him "i mean whast not to love, you smart, cute, sexy, gorgeous, feisty, loyal, beautiful, your everything i could want really" kisshu explained, blushing a cute red, i blushed aswell, my ears and tail popping out, kisshu chuckled and raised one hand to gentle stroke them, i purred in delight, i got butteflys now though...could i really be falling for kisshu? 


	3. Chapter 3

could i really be falling for kish? no i couldnt be...could i?

"erm kitten?" kish said snapping me from my thoughts, just to hear my phone ringing, i picked it up, it said mint calling, i gulped and answered it

"hello?" i asked sheepishly

"ICHIGO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" mint screamed/demanded

"at home" i replied

"WHY!" she screeched

"i was attacked" i explained, the line fell silent, i waited

"we will be right over" mint said deadly serious, and the line went dead, i gulped at turned to kish

"there coming over" i said calmly

"oh i see well erm do you want me to go?" kish asked, eyes hurt, i felt sick seeing him sad, it just wasnt right, i smiled

"nope but you may need a top" i giggled, kish nodded before teleporting, i sighed and sat up, getting a bit dizzy in the head, kish returned fully clothed, much to my displeasure, he sat on the bed beside me and pulled me close, i could feel his warmth, and i realised i was still only in my bra "could you get me a top?" i giggled, kish laughed and handed me a plain yellow t-shirt, i quickly slid it on before hearing my door open

"STRAWBERRY!" somone yelled, i knew who, ryou

"UPSTAIRS" i yelled back, i heard sevral footsteps coming up the stairs

"you ok?" i asked

"yep" kish said happily before the door opened, revealing mint, lettuce, zakuro, pudding and ryou, they flooded into the room but came to a stop when they saw kish, i saw them all grab there mew mew charms ready, i gigged

"chill guys" i giggled, mint came next to me

"what happened ichigo?" she asked, so i explained th whole aoyama thing, and the thug and how kish helped me and healed me, the mew mew charms were put away and the girls relaxed, ryou wasnt convinced...yet!

"oh ichigo poor you" lettuce said sadly

"hmmm it seems today was your unlucky day" zakuro giggled

"will ichigo be ok?" pudding asked

"why is kisshu here?" mint asked

"well im ok now thanks to kish, and i guess it hasnt been my best day ever and yes pudding i will be fine, and ill let kish explain why he is here" i said calmly, all eyes, including mine turned to kish

"well im here because for one we became intrested in you humans so we check up on you every 6 months, and i also come to check on ichigo as i still love her deeply" kish explained, and i think everyone died at that moment, there eyes had no emotion and there faces were blank

"erm guys seriously you look dead" i giggled

"excuse me?" mint gasped "you still love ichigo? after 2 years how?" mint asked

"well erm our race kinda find mates, you can only have one, it has to be somone who you truely believe is right for you, once you make the choice, its almost impossiable to undo, and i chose ichigo" kish explained, my cheeks heated and i got butterflys, he chose me out of all the girls on his planet who must be 10x better than me, what could hold him to me

"so let me get this straight..ichigo is your chosen mate?" zakuro asked

"that is correct, thus being why im always there to help, always will be" kish promised

"so when did you choose her?" lettuce asked, i felt him tighten, and i knew why

"i chose her when..."kish trailed of, everyone could guess why, he chose me when he gave up his life for me

"oh i see and what does this mate thing mean?" zakuro asked, carfully changing the subject

"it means that i can never love anyone else, i will never leave her, hurt her and i will be whatever she wants me to be, friend, lover whatever, i will be there for her no matter what" kish explained, causing me to blush, my ears and tail to pop out

"oh i see and whats your view on this ichigo?" lettuce asked, damn damn i wished she wouldnt ask it

"erm well i erm" i stuttered going even more red, kish kissed the top of my head

"dont pressure her im in no rush for her to decide" kish said happily, i owe him now, and he knows it

"fair enough well we shall leave you to recover keep intouch strawberry" ryou said calmly before walking out, everyone said there goodbye and left my house, i sighed and layed against kish

"thankyou" i said happily

"your welcome i could tell you hadnt a clue" kish chuckled, i smiled happily and relaxed and snuggled against his warmth

"hey kish whats your planet like?" i asked

"my planet? you want to know?" kish said amazed

"well yeah i do" i giggled, turning around to face him

"its kinda hard to describe but i guess i could show you" kish suggested, my eyes widened

"REALLY! i can go to your planet?" i asked, gobsmacked

"if you really want to kitten" kish smiled happily, i smiled brightly before quickly kissing his lips, his arms wrapped around my waist as he smiled brightly

"can we go now?" i asked

"you want to go now?" kish asked

"yes please" i giggled

"ok then hold on and close your eyes" kish said happily, i nodded, hugged close and closed my eyes as the air began to ripple 


	4. Chapter 4

i felt floor below my feet, the air was soft and gentle against my skin and the sun? was hurting my eyes

"you can open your eyes now kitten" kish said happily, his arms releasing me so i could turn from his chest, i opened my eyes slowly and i couldnt help but gasp at what i was seeing, there was a valley of forests, trees of different shapes, sizes and colours, sevral beautiful lakes and rivers, mountins of different shapes and sizes and most shocking was the wildlife, as most of them i have seen before, from my battles with kish, pai and tart...they were chimera anima, but they looked so peacful and calm, some even had babies, i even saw some infusers floating in groups, i looked up to the sky, it was a blueish purple colour with 2 suns, i could see birds? in the sky, again in groups, i breathed in, the air was so pure "so what do you think?" kish asked eagerly

"i cant put it into words" i stuttered, still held by the true beauty of this planet, it was truely beautiful, this is like gold whilst earth is copper

"is it nice though?" kish asked

"nice doesnt bloody cover it" i giggled, kish laughed

"well its thanks to you yaknow" kish said happily

"i know but i cant help but stare in awe at this place, but where are the houses?" i asked, kish laughed, he grabbed my hand, sat down, pulling me into his lap

"our planet has two layers to it, one is underground the other is this, all the buildings are underground, whilst nature lives on top, we dont have money either, we live off the wildlife, all our food comes from up here, thus being why we dont live up here, we dont want to pollute the enviroment" kish explained

"oh well that makes sense" i giggled

"so would you like a tour?" kish asked, i jumped of his lap

"yes!" i giggled, kish smiled and linked his hand through mine and we began to walk to the forest, the animas didnt even attack, infact they were very friendly, especially the cat-like ones, one of the lion things even licked me "i thought they were aggresive?" i asked

"oh well ones this planet there not created by infusers, infusers are paracites you see" kish explained

"oh i get it" i giggled, i felt somthing tug on my leg, i turned to see a lion cub

"are you the one who saved our home?" it asked, i gasped then remembered i could talk to cats

"yes i am why?" i asked, bending to its level, it smiled and ran of, i giggled and stood up before hearing rumbling as 4 cubs burst through the bushs and pounced at me, i fell backwards as they were licking me and nuzzeling against me "awww" i giggled

"come on children leave the poor girl alone" another voice said, the cubs jumped of and walked over to, who i guess was there mother "sorry about that but there just gratful to you" the mother explained

"oh its ok im glad to have helped" i smiled, the mother nodded before leading the cubs away, i smiled and returned to kishs side

"what was all that about?" he asked as we began to walk

"oh they wanted to thank me for saving the planet" i said happily

"see told ya your already famous round here" kish chuckled and i giggled, we continued to walk until we reaced a new area, a area which was truely beautiful, the trees were luminous, they glew purple and blue, just like the sky, the vines connected the trees, the groungd glowed where ever walked/touched, my jaw was hanging

"where am i?" i asked

"ahh this is whispering woods" kish explained

"whispereing wood?" i asked

"the woods is home to our dead, if you place your palm on the trees and clear you mind they speak to you" kish explained whilst doing it, i nodded and walked over to one of the older looking trees, i placed both my palms against the bark and cleared my mind of any thought

"hello?" i asked

"ahh the human is here finally" a female voice replied

"who are you?" i asked

"ah i am mion" mion said happily

"ok hello mion im ichigo" i said happily

"oh i know who you are, we all do, you helped to save our world and for that even we spirits are thankful" mion said happily

"oh well i aim to help" i giggled

"we noticed now i would like to give you some advice ichigo" mion said

"oh ok then im listening" i said calmly

"its about kisshu" mion said suddelny, automatically catching my attention "he loves you deeply, as has chosen you for a mate correct?" mion asked

"that is correct" i said calmly, scared about where this was going

"well i believe you love him in return" i gasped "i can see your memories, you have been flirting, dropping hints, you blush easy, you stutter when he lookes you in the eye...but you are scared of getting hurt correct?" mion asked

"thats correct" i sighed

"he wont hurt you ichigo, he cant, he never has been able to, respond to his love with all the love you are affraid to give, he will not abuse it" mion said calmly

"are you sure?" i asked

"we have never been wrong before ichigo now go he is waiting for you" mion insisted

"thankyou for your help" i said greatfully

"my pleasure" mion said calmly, i opened my eyes and pulled away from the tree, i felt a bit light headed, i fell backward and landed on my bum, kish crounched beside me

"you ok kitten?" he asked, trying to smother his amusment

"im ok just a bit dizzy is all" i said calmly before standing up, useing him as a balance support, he chuckled when i nearly fell again, he picked me up bridal style, i blushed madly, as he began to walk with me

"you did better than i did the first time" kish chuckled

"what happened to you?" i asked

"i fainted and didnt wake up for about a week" he chuckled, i couldnt help it i burst into laughter

"where are you taking me?" i asked, snuggling closer slowly

"its a suprise but we are nearly there now" kish explained, devilish smile on his lips, it made me melt inside

"oooo im excited now" i giggled

"hmmm well we are here" kish said happily, gently placing me on the floor, i turned to see a large waterfall of sparkling blue water, that flowed into a lake, it shined brilliantly in the suns light

"oh my god its so pretty" i giggled "whats its name?" i asked

"erm its called aqua falls" kish said nervously, scratching the back of his head, aqua falls?...NO FREAKING WAY

"THE WATERFALL IS MEW AQUA!" i gasped

"yep pure mew aqua" kish chuckled

"my oh my" i sighed "can we swim in it?" i asked

"course, its actually very good for you" kish chuckled before picking me up bridal style and teleporting to the lakes edge, he placed me down and i had to look up, the waterfall was huge, i couldnt even see the top of it anymore

"does anyone jump from that height?" i asked

"yep i do for one and tart does" kish chuckled, i turned to mouth him for being stupid, but i got destracted as he was topless...again! he was a damn mean tease at time "if we are swimming you may want to take your top of love" kish chuckled before teleporting away, i gasped and looked to the top of the waterfall

"HERE I COME KITTEN!" i heard him yell, i tried to see him jump, but all i saw was the huge splash that nearly soaked me, i just missed it, i took of my top and skirt, leaving me in my bra and legging and i quickly jumped into the aqua, it was a lovely heat, i felt my body relax as kisshus head rose from the water, smirk on his face, probably the fact i was in a bra

"impressive dive" i said happily, he floated closer

"thanks kitten" he said proudly before pulling me closer, he hand resting on my neck and back "trust me?" he asked

"of course" i said happily

"then close your eyes" kish said calmly, i nodded and closed my eyes, he kissed me sweetly, but i also felt the water rising until it swallowed me, i opened my eyes and began to panic

"what are you doing trying to drown me?" i asked/demanded

"erm kitten we are underwater" kish chuckled, i just realised it, we were talking underwater, i could breath underwater?

"how?" i stuttered, swimming closer to kish

"its the aqua it allows us to breath underwater" kish explained hugging me close

"wow its so pretty under here" i said in awe, the aqua still sparkeled in the sun, it refleted on the plant life and fish, i gasped as i saw another anima, the one from the final battle, i pushed myself against kish, he chuckled

"relax kitten, its a nice creature" kish chuckled, i didnt believe him, the anima came closer to us, its eyes curious, it smiled before swiming away, i relaxed but didnt move from kish "see the animas are naturaly nice" kish explained as i watched it hunt the fish, the fish looked like ours, only much bigger, this was the most romantic thing ever, who could beat this, i gasped as i realized somthing

"she was right" i thought

"who was right?" kish asked, poopy i said it aloud, i swirled around so i could face him, his eyes curious

"the spirits what they told me was true" i explained

"and what was it that they told you?" he asked, i smiled and pulled myself to his ear

"they told me i love you and they were right! i love you kish" i whispered, even underwater i heard him gasp, and i felt it as a bubbled travel past my face, i returned my face to its previous position, he looked like he just gone into shock

"you love me?" kish stuttered

"i love you kish" i said happily, his eyes lost there shock and were filled with total and utter joy and he kissed me, deeply and passionatly, i responded my arms snaking around his neck, his hands on my neck and small of my back, my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me, i felt him smirk but he didnt pull away...i just hope i dont get hurt like with aoyama 


	5. Chapter 5

i smiled as i pulled away from kish, his eyes dancing happily, i kept him close, i could never be like this with aoyama, he was so picky and mardy, kish was wild and dangerously sexy, i didnt have to hide myself from him, he loved my cat side, and my human side

"so would you like to be my mate?" kish asked, cautious

"nope" i said happily, kishs eyes saddened "i would love to" i said happily, his eyes became happy

"that was mean" he chuckled, hugging me closer

"nevermind" i giggled, hugging him back, he released me, i stayed close though, drawing intresting patterns on his bare chest, just staring into his brilliantly gorgeous eyes

"you have no idea how happy i am right now" kish purred happily, i smiled

"cant match mine" i giggled, and i wasnt lying, i was estatic at the moment, kishs smile grew as he kissed me more passionatly than i though possiable, i kissed him back with all my love, my fingers tracing his abs, whilst his were running up and down my spine, i purred at the feeling and, using my legs, i pulled him closer, so we were touching, he smirked into the kiss and pulled back, eyes happy and lustful, i smiled and quickly kissed his lips before pushing away from him and swimming to the surface, he followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to his body, i blushed and my ears and tail popped out, kish chuckled

"ok now that feels odd" kish chuckled

"what does?" i asked

"the fact your tail it rubbing against my leg and arse" kish chuckled

"it is?" i asked

"yep unless im being teased by a anima" kish joked, i turned around to face him, my bell jingling with the movment, i swam backward and rested my arms on the land, kish followed and pinned me, i smirked before turning the tables on him, pinning him to the edge, he growled slightly, im guessing he liked to have the power

"nope i like having the power" i purred slyly against his ear before licking it and giving it a slight nibble, i heard kish groan and i traveled lower, kissing down his neck, i stopped on his collarbone, i stole a peak at kish, his head had tilted back slightly, i purred as i began to suck and bite the flesh, i heard him groan again, whilst my lips were occupid, my hand was drawing cirles on his abs, i returned my lips to his, pulling him into a deep heated kiss, my hand traveling lower slowly, kishs hand were on my waist, he turned the kiss lustful, i smiled as an idea came to me, one hand remained at the side of kish, keeping him pinned, the other slid into his boxers, and grabbed him, he moaned/gasped into my mouth as my hand began to move up and down in a steady motion, i held his lips to mine, he continued to moan into my mouth, i smiled as i felt him cum onto my hand, i slid my hand out and pulled my lips away from his, his eyes were lustful, i smirked as i lifted my hand to my mouth and licked my fingers, removing the cum, once my finger were clean i smiled and hopped out the lake, leaving kish to catch up with what just happened, i quickly slid my top on and my skirt, i removed my legging though, i threw them into a bush, i leaned against a tree and waited for kish, i had a evil smile on my face as he jumped out the lake, he walked straight over to me and pinned me to the tree, i smiled

"i didnt think you were like that" kish purred in delight, kissing down my neck

"hehe oh i am, i just never got to be like it is all so i kept it hidden" i purred back

"hmmm that tree huger doesnt know what hes missed then" kish smiled

"im glad you enjoyed yourself" i smiled back, kish licked his lips before stealing a deep kiss from me, my hands returned to tracing his abs "i have a question kish?" i asked

"what is it kitten?" he asked, eyes curious

"can i move in with you? here?" i asked, kishs eyes widened at my question

"you want to move here with me?" kish asked/stuttered, clearly shocked, i giggled happily and nodded "like here as in not on earth?" kish asked like a moron

"yes kish, on your planet, with you, same house, same bed(A/N: wink wink) as a proper couple" i explained/giggled, kish smiled and hugged me tightly "im guessing your ok with that then?" i asked as i pulled away

"you have no idea" kish smiled happily, i smiled and kissed him on the lips, sweetly before pulling away "when do you want to move in then?" kish asked

"im ready when you are" i smiled

"im ready now" kish smiled back, i giggled happily "well lets go pack then" kish said happily before wrapping his arms around me and teleporting me back to my room

"ill ring mint and tell her" i sighed, grabbing my phone and dialing her number, it rang a few times

"hey ichigo" mint said happily

"hey mint" i replied

"so whats up?" mint asked

"im moving" i giggled

"what! where!" she demanded

"im moving with kish on his planet" i explained

"WHAAAAAT! on kishs planet youve been?" mint screeched

"yeah i have" i giggled

"oh my god ichigo well if that is what your doing then we have to throw you a leaving do, ill ring ya when its ready bye" the line went dead, i gulped

"that sound fun kitten" kish chuckled

"it does doesnt it" i smiled before grabbing some bags "help me pack please" i pleaded handing him a bag

"what should i pack?" kish asked

"anything what so ever" i giggled, whilst filling my bags with clothing, kish was doing the same, sniggering when he decided to do my underwear drawer, i gently smacked his head "focus or you may never see them on your floor" i giggled, i heard kish mumble somthing that sounded like 'fuck me' i muffled a gigled, i thought it was ment to be me who said that, i zipped up my bags just as kish was zipping his up aswel, it took us about an hour to pack all my cloths

"done bloody hell you have alot of cloths" kish sighed before relaxing on my bed, i giggled and pounced on him, stradeling him in the process, pinning him to the bed, devilish smile on my face "oh aye is someone a little horny?" kish whispered slyly, raising a perfect eyebrow, i giggled and drew a halo above my head

"i dont know what your talking about" i said innocently, smiling sweetly, kish chuckled before bringing me into a lustful kiss, i responded instantly, his hands were on my legs, mine had worked there way under his shirt and were tracing his perfect body, one of his hands slid under my shirt and gently removed it, giving me a chance to breath, i saw him look down, i smiled before stealing his lips again, his hands were resting on my back, slowly working there way to the back of my bra, i smirked and pulled my lips from his to go to his ear "its a front clasp baby" i whispered slyly, quickly nibbleing his ear, he moaned slightly, i returned my lips to his for a lustful kiss, his hands trailing forward to the front of my bra, he un-clasped it, i quickly removed it, i got one of my claws out and ripped a line down kishs top, ripping it in-half, he chuckled

"that was a good top" he chuckled

"i dont care" i purred before kissing his collarbone, i trailed kisses down his chest and down to the rim of his trousers and back up to his lips

"do you plan to tease me forever?" he hissed, i smiled

"who know baby i kinda like it" i purred against the hollow of his neck before kissing it slightly "but im affraid i do want to move all my stuff in before the party" i chuckled, kishs glared at me furiously, probably at the fact i had teased him beyond his limit and now i was going to leave him wanting more, im so nice

"thats very mean" he chuckled

"oh well it means when you actually get me youll like it much more" i purred whilst putting my bra back on "that and now you have no top which is very good" i purred, jumping of him, i grabbed a top and threw it on, he chuckled

"you are on sexy tease" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me, his hands playing with the bottom of my skirt, i smiled

"grab some bag honey and ill get the rest" i giggled as i slipped from kishs grip, he mumbled, i didnt make it out, he grabbed 5 bags, leaving me with the other 7, i thought of kish at the lake and my ear and tail popped out, i smiled and hooked 2 of the bags on my tail, i carried the rest "im ready" i purred

"good good" he walked over to me and placed his arm around me, and we teleported into his home...more like mansion

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!" i gasped, the house was beautiful, it was calm and comfortable, the walls were faded cream, the floor was laminate, and polished, the furniture was classic and truely beautiful, damn kish had taste

"you like it?" kish asked

"how can i not" i giggled, kish smiled and walked down the hall, i followed him without question, he opened a door for me and i walked inside

"my oh my" i said in awe, the room was gorgeous, truely gorgeous, the bed was a kingsize, four post bed, with red and purple sheets, there was a fire place across from the bed, with a white rug infront, sevral cream chairs with red or purple cusions, the curtians were red, with purple underneath and there were a few cabinets and 3 wardrobes "my god this is beautiful" i said in total awe, dropping my bags on the floor

"you really like it?" kish asked

"yep" i smiled turning around to face him "lets unpack" i smiled he nodded and placed his bags on the floor and began to put things away, i was doing the same, we had unpacked everything in about 2 hours or so, i collapsed onto the bed, it was so comfortable, kish layed beside me and pulled me close, i snuggled next to him, i heard him chuckled "what?" i asked

"im still not used to you wanting me, im sure its a dream" kish explained happily, i smiled

"i can assure you it is not a dream" i said happily before kissing his lips sweetly, i felt him smile

"that will never get old" kish chuckled happily, i smiled and kissed him again, i was about to deepen the kiss, but my phone buzzed, i growled, kish chuckled, i grabbed my phone, it was a text from mint

"were ready when you are, see ya there, wear whatever" i smiled as i knew what i would wear, and kish would so die when he saw it 


	6. Chapter 6

"so we get to wear what we want?" kish asked

"yep thats what it says" i smiled, kish nodded

"well i get some cloths and you should to" kish smiled slyly, i replied the smile

"i already know what im wearing honey" i smiled darkly before heading to one of the wardrobes, grabbing somthing and rushing to the bathroom, to get dressed, i slid out of my current cloths, leaving me in my underwear, i gently opened the bag my dress was hidden in, it was a design by zakuro, it cost a hell of alot, but right now its worth it, i put it on, trying not to get tangled in it, the top half hung from my left shoulder and hung across my top body and hung on the right side, the bottom section connected to to the right hand top with a silver, diamond incrusted strawberry, the bottom went to the floor like a proper dress, but on the left side there was a slash that went to just above my knee, it flashed my belly, it was black and sparkled, i put my black heels on (A/N: like the black dress out of Mariah Careys Its Like That song) i smiled, it did look rather good i have to admit, instead of having my hair up, i let it down, it rested on my back, i left my face clear with no make-up

"you ok?" kish chuckled

"im purrfectly fine" i purred, i heard kish chuckle "you wanna see it?" i asked, hand gripping the door knob

"yes please" kish said happily, i smiled and opened the door abd gracfully walked out, i heard kish jaw pop, and i smiled

"well?" i asked playfully, his eyes were wide, his jaw was hanging, i smiled and walked over to him "well?" i whispered

"erm very very veeeeeery nice" kish stuttered, i smiled and kissed him passionatly, he responded straight away, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer, i pulled away but continued to stay locked with him, i didnt want to move "you look very very sexy kitten" kish purred against my ear, i giggled at the feeling "and your all mine" i heard him purr in delight, i smiled

"shall we go or am i to good to go?" i asked, kish smiled

"you are to good, but lets go" kish smiled, i linked my hand with his and he teleported to the cafe, well outside it, i smiled as it was now twilight, so the sky was a purple colour and the stars were shining "lets go" kish smiled, i wrapped my arm around his waist and he did the same to me, we opened the doors to the cafe and my god it was so cool, the decorations were beautiful, there was a disco ball hung on the roof, loads of food and everyone was in elegant dress, even pai and tart...WHAT WHEN DID THEY GET HERE? mint was the first to notice us, her dress was a simple blue dress, and he jaw popped when she saw me

"oh...my..god...ichigo how did you afford that?" mint stuttered

"my paychecks for 3 years" i giggled

"oh well it suits you quite well im actually shocked" mint smiled, i did to, that was here form of a compliment, she walked of and told the others we were here, lettuce and pudding came up to me, kish had gone to talk to pai and tart

"oh my god ichigo you look gorgeous" lettuce said happily, her dress was faded green and ruffeled at the bottom

"ichigo looks pretty" pudding giggled, she was wearing a orange dress

"thanks guys" i blushed, they giggled and ran of somwhere, i giggled and walked over to ryou, who by the looks of it was the dj "hey ryou" i smiled, he turned to me and had a similar reaction that kish had

"hey strawberry" he smiled

"thanks for the leaving do" i smiled

"no problem" he replied, i nodded and headed to the food, we had everything, and i mean everything, it looked like Keiichiro had put a hell of alot of effort into this, when i next see him i must thank him, somone tapped me on the shoulder, i turned to see zakuro, look of disbelief on her facem in a long, elegant purple and black dress

"wow ichigo" she muttered

"thanks i like it alot took 3 years to get" i smiled

"and its my own design to, im glad somone like them" she giggled

"hey lots of people do zakuro, have more faith in yourself" i smiled

"i will do and congrats with kish" zakuro smiled

"thanks i should of chose him the first time around" i said happily

"well if you did he may not be like he is now" she muttered

"now that is true, and that would be a shame" i giggled, same as zakuro "so zakuro"

"hmmm"

"when you gonna talk to pai?" i asked smugly, her eyes snapped open wide

"how did you know?" she whispered

"i see the way you look at him" i whispered back, she nodded "that and ive seen the way he looks at you" i added, she smiled softly

"does he really?" she blushed

"yep same way kish still looks at me" i winked, zakuro gasped

"i see well ill go talk to him now" she muttered before rushing of, blushing madly, i laughed freely, i stopped when i heard tart yell at kish

"you tell anyone and i will hunt you like a dog" tart grumbled loudly, i could practically see the steam coming out his ears, his cheeks though were bright red, kish was laughing madly, and pai was talking to zakuro, i smiled, i decided i wanted to know what was bugging tart so i walked over to kish

"hey honey" i smiled

"hey kitten whats up?" he asked

"well i would like to know whats bugging tart" i purred

"you promise not to tell?" kish asked

"cross my heart" i smiled, he nodded and turned me around, i could see tart and pudding dancing

"remember how your my mate" kish asked, i nodded "do the math kitten" kish chuckled, i gasped as i realised

"pudding is tarts mate!" i gasped

"yep" kish said smugly

"oh my god im telling her" i giggled, kish laughed

"your funeral" kish smiled, i linked my hand with his and dragged him with me

"if im goin down so are you" i giggled, kish gulped as we reached them

"hey guys" i purred, they stopped dancing to look at us, pudding was smiling, tart was glaring at kish

"hey ichigo, hey kish" pudding smiled, kish nodded

"so pudding i have some good news do you want to know?" i asked, throwing a meaningful look at tart, whos eyes widened and were begging me not to do this, pudding smiled widely

"ooo yes please" she giggled

"well you have a mate" i said happily, tarts eye twitched, kish muffeled a laugh and pudding smiled

"i do? who is it?" she asked, mega hyper, i smirk at tart, his eye twitching again

"well i believe you were just dancing" i explained, puddings face became black from shock, and tart was dying of embarrassment, kish was laughing madly again and i was close to tears myself from laughing

"what!" pudding whispered

"tart chose you to be his mate" i explained seriously, she blinked a few times before turning to a mega blushing tart, he avoided her gaze

"have you really?" she asked curiously, but caring, tart carfully looked at her

"there may be a extremely high chance i did" tart stuttered, again avoiding her gaze, pudding smiled softly, gently placing her hand on tarts cheek, forcing him to look at her

"and i accept" pudding smiled happily, same as everyone watching, tart blinked in shock a few times, slightly dazed and shocked before smiling and teleporting them both away, leaving everyone going 'AWWWWW', i smiled and turned to kish

"you did a nice thing" he chuckled

"it looks like i did even though i was trying to be evil" i smirked, pulling kish closer to me, closer than really should be in public, he smirk

"your friend may get a shcok if you show your dirty side" kish purred, i giggled

"i dont honestly care" i smiled, and so did he before leaning down to kiss me deeply, i smiled and molded my body to his and held him to me, deepening the kiss further, i reluctantly pulled away for air, but i kept myself molded to him, he was smileing slyly, i probably was to, and my smile turned dark as a song came on that i really quite liked, it was dirty by christina aguilera, ryou must of been a mindreader, i smirked at kish "wanna dance?" i asked slyly

"ooo i think i can handle that" kish smirked happily, i smiled and pulled him to the dancefloor, his hands rested on my waist, my did the same, i began to sway to the beat, keeping my eyes locked with kishs, i slowly moved closer to kish again, continuing to move my hips to the beat, thus causing my hips grind against him, he smirked, we continued to dance dirty for about 4 songs until mint, zakuro and lettuce pulled me away from kish, and outside, where it was now pitch black

"erm ok guys whats up?" i asked confussed

"ichigo are you in heat again?" zakuro asked, i gasped and blushed, last time i was in heat i hit on any male that crossed my path, quite embarresing, espically when alot of the time it was ryou

"erm no why?" i asked/giggled, they just looked at eachother

"are you drunk?" mint asked

"nope" i said calmly, what was up

"high?" lettuce asked

"no way come on guys whats bugging you?" i asked

"well when did you learn all that?" lettuce asked, i became confussed

"learn what?" i asked

"those dance moves?" mint asked

"oh hehe ive known them ages now" i giggled

"why?" zakuro asked "i thought you were ment to be the innocent one?" zakuro giggled

"no way i have never been innocent, i just hid it to be with aoyama" i explained

"ohhhhh" the three said in harmony

"so can i go now?" i asked, they nodded and i skipped into the cafe, only to lock eyes with a pair of brown ones...aoyama! 


	7. Chapter 7

"so can i go now?" i asked, they nodded and i skipped into the cafe, only to lock eyes with a pair of brown ones...aoyama!, i gasped, what was he doing here?

"erm hey ichigo" he said nervously

"erm hey" i said trying very hard not to let the sourness leak into my voice, i dont think it worked as i saw him cringe away from me slightly

"so erm how you been?" he asked

"oh ive been just dandy" i said, voice dripping with sarcasim "other than the fact i was attacked yesterday" i said sourly, aoyama gasped

"are you ok? your not hurt are you?" he asked, ouber concerned, i scoffed

"now your worried about me?" i asked, hint of sadness in my voice, but mostly fury

"ichigo i always cared" aoyama said softly, i snarled silently and thought 'bullshit'

"course you did" i snarled

"i did, and still do but mostly as a friend now" aoyama explained happily, smiling sweetly at me, almost to sweetly, like he wanted me to gip

"well whatever im not going to argue at my leaving party so toodles" i said calmly before brushing past him, his hand grabbed my wrist and he pulled me back

"leaving party?" aoyama asked curiously "where are you going?" he asked

"im moving to kishs planet to live with him why?" i asked, boredom setting into my voice towards the end, aoyamas eye widened and filled with shock and...rage?

"what?" he asked

"are you deaf? im moving in with kish" i explained again

"but why? i thought you hated him?" he asked, again eyes shcoked and raged

"i did but when he saved my life yesterday, i realised that i was looking at him wrong, he really does love, and he shows it with every kiss, every smile, every touch, hes just...perfect" i said happily, my cheeks heating up slowly, aoyama looked shocked beyond belief, i had to muffle my giggle, at his expression, he looked like a goldfish HA!

"oh i see, well i hope you two are very happy" aoyama muttered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, i nodded and walked past him to kish, who was watching the whole converstion with carful eyes, i smiled and hugged him close, inhaling his scent

"hey baby" i said happily, looking to his face, to see he had a blush on his face, i gently raised a hand and strocked his cheek, right where his blush was "why the blush?" i asked curiously, he smiled happily

"im glad my love gets through to you so easily" kish smiled, ahh so he heard the conversation aswel, i smiled

"im glad too" i said happily, gently kissing his lips

"ichigo?" came a new voice, i pulled from kish to see pai, i became confussed

"erm hi pai whats up?" i asked

"may i speak with you a second?" he asked, i nodded and he headed outside the cafe, i followed, hot on his heels, he stopped outside the cafe and turned to me, face serious, to be honest he was scaring me slightly

"so whats up?" i asked

"well as you know i know the thoughts of those around me -i nodded- well that includes aoyama" pai explained, having my attention

"ok what was he thinking?" i asked, now ouber curious

"well i may have realised the true reasons behind the breakup and what he now plans to do" pai explained further

"and what would they be?" i asked

"well the reason for the breakup was partly true, the other was he wanted a shot a...mint" he explained,i gasped and my hands balled into fists

"and what is his plan now?" i asked

"well now he knows of you and kish, it may have set some jealosy of in aoyama, and he is now going to try to win you back...by any means necessary" pai finished, now it was my turn to be a goldfish, aoyama wanted me back? when he trashed me for mint? can he be some stupid?

"yes he can" pai chuckled, hearing my thoughts

"well thankyou for telling me this information" i said happily

"your welcome, you deserve to know, but if he does try anything niether, me or tart will stop you from harming him" pai promised darkly, i nodded and returned to the cafe, to see kish and aoyama glaring at eachother, both had clentched fists, kish was bearing his fangs

"erm whats happening?" i asked lettuce, she shrugged

"i think its you" lettuce guessed, i sighed and walked over to them

"ok whats goin on?" i asked them both, they pulled away, but kept there glares intact, kish turned to me first, then aoyama

"it appears tree hugger here still wants you" kish snarled, aoyama hissed, and i sighed

"well sorry and all aoyama, but you blew it when you trashed me for another girl" i sighed, throwing a 'i know why you did it' look at ayoama, his eyes saddened "so maybe you should try her, im kishs now, and he in turn is mine" i said happily, wrapping my arm around his waist, aoyama hissed darkly, and i shuffled cloaser to kish, aoyama turned to me, a dark glint in his eyes, before grabbing my wrist and teleporting me, but this didnt feel like a normal teleport, as the moment it happened i blacked out, and fell to the floor

when my eyes finally opened i realised i wasnt in the cafe, or anywhere i knew to be honest, the room was dark, and had a negative feel to it, a kind of murderous one, out the corner of my eye i saw a red light flashing, aswell as a small beeping sound, i also realised i was standing, i tried to move but i got a sharp pain through my wrists and ankles, so i was tied up, but not gagged, i breathed in the air, it had a odd taste to it, almost like death itself, but in smell form

"ahhh your awake...finally" a voice chuckled, from the darkness, scaring me

"w whos there?" i stuttered, out of fear, the voice chuckled darkly, before a light was switched on, i narrowed my eyes for a moment before allowing myself to take in my surrounding, i was in a creamy room, with a wodden door, a steel bed, with a extremely thin mattress, but on that bed were a selection of different weapons and tools, some looked truely horriable, and some looked like they belonged in saw, i shivered away from them, even though it hurt me, i turned away to face a pair of blue eyes, i gasped as i recognised them "deep blue?" i stuttered, now affraid...for my life, literally

"correct little neko" he chuckled, before backing away, i knew it was deep blue, but it was still aoyamas body "i must thank you realy as if it werent for you i may still have been trapped in this stupid body" he chuckled

"why? what did i do?" i asked, he chuckled and headed to the video recorder, and switched it onto record, i think anyway, he then walked over and grabbed one of the knifes

"the jealousy, anger and hate aoyama felt when he found out about you and kish brought me back" he chuckled, running the blade along my skin, i shivered as i realised i was only in my underwear, i gulped as i realised, i was going to be tortured to death, and then he would show it to kish and the others, my eyes watered and deep blue smiled darkly before pressing the knife deeper into my skin, causing blood to flow, i held back my cry as he gradually pushed down deeper, but my eyes cried, i wouldnt scream "what no screams?" he chuckled, stabbing the knife beside my head, it dripped with my blood, and it dripped onto my shoulder and trickled down my body, i shuddered, he pulled the knife out and trailed it down my leg, and to my foot, a sob escaped my as i knew what he was going to do, and i was right, he rammed the knife through my foot, i screamed in agony, and cried uncontrollably, he pulled it out and began to chuckle, he threw it into a corner

"why?" i sobbed, he didnt answer, he just grabbed a whip, a cat-o-nine-tails to be correct, i sobbed more "why!" i screamed

"because your torture will make kish react perfectly" he smiled darkly "he will come for you, find you dead and come for me, for his own death" he chuckled darkled before whipping my leg, i cried in pain again, he continued to whip me for about 10 minutes, my legs were in tatters, my blood flowing like a river down my legs and i was screaming from the intense pain, deep blue was just laughing and smiling darkly at me

"please no more" i begged, i would go on my knees if i could, i really would

"now the cat begs" he smiled as he grabbed his own sword, running his finger along the edge, slicing his own finger in the process "shame i feel no mercy for you" he smiled, before running his sword down my un-damaged arm, before stabbing it through my upper arm, i screamed on the top of my lungs as more of my blood was spilled, he kept his sword impaled in my arm, it glowed every now and again, i was crying uncontrollably, deep blue walked over to me, and placed his mouth to me ear "sleep" he whispered, and as if i couldnt disobay, my eyes closed and i drifed into a painful sleep, hearing him chuckle darkly and talk into the recorder...oh god if your up there please come on save me, please dont let me die like this PLEASE! 


	8. Chapter 8

i opened my eyes, extremely slowly, my body was still screaming from the pain i was having, so it wasnt a dream...DAMN! i looked around and saw the room was empty, the sword was still impaled in my arm, my blood had stopped flowing...for now, my legs throbbed from the pain, i also saw that the room was empty of weapons, i dared to look down at my body, my foot was still bleeding slightly, my legs though were gushing violently, my foot looked like i had stood on a pipe and the got of, i had a hole in my foot, my legs looked like the had been put through a shredder, my arms were covered in gashs, from faint to extremely deep, i also noticed my face had pain to it, but i couldnt be sure, since i was tied and all, my eyes began to cry again as the pain got the best of me, i noticed the recorder was gone, i sobbed, it would kill kish to see it, the door creaked open, i turned to the door and screamed, deep blue was now deep blue, body and soul, i cried and began to struggle violently to break free

"nice to know i scare you" he chuckled, closing the door, he had a bag, that clanged with his movements, he threw it on the bed, it clanged and shattered, hurting both sets of my ears...wait both, i could feel my cat ears and my tail out, why? i dont know

"please let me go please PLEASE!" i begged/sobbed, he just smiled

"nope i need entertainment til you precious kish arrives to face me" he laughed darkly, setting of a angry spark in me, he opened the bag, to reveal a new set of items, some looked unfamiliar to me "now some of these you wont know but trust me there painful" he laughed, i shivered as he pointed a long, metal tube at me, he clicked a button and a shot of lightning flew out and hit my stomach, i cried fromt he pain, he fiddled with the device and hit the button again, this time though it was fire, and i screamed as it burnt my thrashed legs and scabbed stomach, i was still crying, he gently placed the device down and he came over to me and gripped the sword "this may hurt" he laughed, pulling it out, thus reopening the wound, i screamed for pain and he just laughed at me

"PLEASE!" i begged "NO MORE PLEASE!" i screamed and began to thrash, he just laughed again before slicing my knees, i cried harder, i could feel the blood fall down my knees from the wounds, but at least my leg ones have stopped bleeding, since he welded them shut with that stupid bloody device

"i like it when you beg cat" he laughed, his hand stroking my ears, i hissed and he laughed before ripping one of my ears, i screamed and bit his nose, hard, i could taste the blood, he hissed and punched me bang in the jaw, my jaw didnt brake, but my mouth filled with blood, i snarled at him, he was rubbing his nose "that actually hurt" he laughed, i glared through watery eyes

"i hope it did" i sobbed/snarled, he laughed

"i have to admire your bravery" he admitted

"why?" i spat

"for not wishing for death, most people beg for it by now" he laughed, my eyes widened "what you thought this was my first time? HA! why do you think i was imprisioned?" he laughed, and i became terrified, he was sealed away for his torture of people, and im guessing they all begged for death, well i wouldnt, i will never

"I WILL NEVER BEG FOR DEATH!" i screamed before thrashing again, ignoring the pain, i was suddenly falling, and i screamed as all my injuries made contact with the floor, my hands were free though, same as my feet

"so you have some strength left i see" he laughed and i shuffled into a corner, drawing my knees up with me, causing me more pain "im impressed with you" he smiled before grabbing that device thing "lets see how long you can dodge this then" he chuckled, i cried as he hit me with more lightning, i jumped up, ignoring the pain, but i couldnt move, he smiled darkly, i saw him turn a dail til it wouldnt turn no more, im guessing thats not good "bye bye cat!" he laughed before hitting the button, i managed to move as the blue lightning smashed into the wall, with increadable power "oh so kitty lives huh?" he said calmly, throwing the device onto the bed and walking over to me, he kicked my legs, causing me to scream further and collapse to the floor, i pulled myself into a corner, he bent infront of me, cruel smile still on his lips "you will die cat" he promised

"bite me" i hissed and he smirked before lunging for my arm, and biting me, his fangs drawing blood and my screams, i kicked him of, again causing myself more pain, he fell backwards before standing up, a nasty smile on his lips, he kicked me in the gut before turning his back on me, i was left gasping on the floor, he grabbed a knife, a small one and held it on my chest, right where my heart was

"you had best behave or this knife my find itself inside your heart" he snarled before slashing me across the face, along the cheek and ear, i cried, he laughed before gathering all his things and leaving, locking the door behind me, leaving me with my thoughts

"why me god? what have i done to deserve this?" i sobbed "just please whatever i may have done i have most certianly learnt my lesson so please stop this i cant bear much more just please save me" i whispered before being dragged into darkness and pain...

...i awoke to a pain, a new one, my eyes shot open to see deep blue, kneeling beside me, i followed the sorce of pain to see he had stabbed my hand with a knife, i cried as the pain caught up with me, i tried to move but found i couldnt, i knew i wasnt tied, but i must have lost to much blood as even crying had become difficult

"running low on blood are we?" he asked, i simply nodded, he laughed and removed the knife from my hand, i hadnt even realised i was in a pool of my own blood, he laughed and kicked some in my face, it dripped down my face and back into the pool "youll be dead soon any final wishes?" he asked smugly, i gathered all my energy

"go fucking die!" i spat, he laughed

"im sorry thats not an option" he smiled smugly before sitting on the bed "i thought you were ment to be the strongest of the mews, you only lasted 2 days" he moaned, i rolled my eyes, even that hurt "but nevermind ive had my fun with you, ill just have to kill the others the same way" he laughed, i hissed quietly, he laughed "just shut up and die" he snarled, i smiled before closing my eyes

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

my eyes opened with a jolt, to see deep blue gone, dust everywhere and i could hear faint yells, but my eyes didnt remain open as the darkness was claiming me again

"ICHIGO!" somone yelled "where are you?" i heard a gasp and some footsteps "ichigo oh my god no please no please ichigo can you hear me please ichigo" the voice begged, i wanted to answer but i couldnt, i was dying, i knew it and they did "i need some help please" they called, i heard another gasp "will she be ok?"

"i dont know, this is worse than we expected, much much worse, id say its 20/80 at the moment"

"80% as in she will live or not?"

"80% chance of death 20% of survival"

"oh no" and thats when i went, the blackness claimed me as its own, 20% huh not to bad, lets hope that 20 is helpful or i may aswell not even try to fight, but for the moment i will, i tried to dispel the darkness, however possiable, i found that thinking good things kept it at bay, but not much, but i would keep trying, to give those voices the chance they need to try to save my life, i would keep trying though i vow to try! that was enough to give me some of my senses back

"help her please i cant lose her"

"im trying and it seems she is to"

"what?"

"yes shes trying aswel, i can hear her thoughts now"

"so shes aware?"

"slightly"

"ichigo please keep fighting please dont let me lose you" and i lost it again, but that voice it sounded so pained and scared, and the other voce was the same, i continued to fight, i will surive, just for those voices, i was about to fight against the darkness again when i had a sharp pain shoot through my whole body, i wanted to scream, i wanted to thrash and cry, but i couldnt get enough energy to even get my hearing back, let alone scream or thrash

"shes failing" oh my hearing

"no she cant be"

"but she is look shes flatling" im dying? NO! KISSHU! NOOOOO! my eyes shot open and i screamed before falling back into darkness

"ichigo!"

"she stable but shes still in danger, she wont stop bleeding"

"can you save her?"

"i can try"

"ok" i have to find some way to stop my bleeding? ok now how is that even possiable? its not is it? course not im an idiot for thinking it, but there must be somthing i can do

"if she doesnt stop bleeding i may not be able to save her"

"please try though"

"im trying lord knows i am"

"i know" another sharp pain shot through me

"damn she flat lining again"

"no" no please i dont want to die, please...PLEASE!

"what the-!" i could feel my heart beating quickly

"shes recovering" i could feel my body slowly "shes coming around"

"really?"

"yes her thoughts are clear"

"ichigo please just open your eyes" i slowly opened my eyes, my vision was blurred, but i didnt get far as my eyes snapped shut and i felt my body numb and fail "whats happening?"

"its ok she resting but now i can fix her" i sighed calmly and allowed the mystery voices to fix me, whist i had some much needed sleep, when i wake i will have to thank them, whoever they are 


	9. Chapter 9

i opened my eyes slowly, i was in pain, not bad bad, but i could live with this much, my vision was clearer, but still slightly blurred, i didnt dare move, as i wanted no pain at all, i have already been through enough

"shes waking at last" a calm voice said happily, i turned to its direction to see a familiar alien, pai, he was smiling thankfully at me "welcome back ichigo" he said happily

"where am i? and where are those people who were helping me?" i asked, pai laughed lightly

"ichigo me and kish were the ones helping you" he explained happily

"oh i see" i sighed before closing my eyes

"rest" pai said happily, and i fell into a peacful sleep

"why?" i sobbed, he didnt answer, he just grabbed a whip, a cat-o-nine-tails to be correct, i sobbed more "why!" i screamed

"because your torture will make kish react perfectly" he smiled darkly "he will come for you, find you dead and come for me, for his own death" he chuckled darkled before whipping my leg, i cried in pain again, he continued to whip me for about 10 minutes, my legs were in tatters, my blood flowing like a river down my legs and i was screaming from the intense pain, deep blue was just laughing and smiling darkly at me

"please no more" i begged, i would go on my knees if i could, i really would

"now the cat begs" he smiled as he grabbed his own sword, running his finger along the edge, slicing his own finger in the process "shame i feel no mercy for you" he smiled, before running his swrod down my un-damaged arm, before stabbing it through my upper arm, i screamed on the top of my lungs as more of my blood was spilled, he kept his sword impaled in my arm, it glowed every now and again, i was crying uncontrollably, deep blue walked over to me, and placed his mouth to me ear "sleep" he whispered, and as if i couldnt disobay, my eyes closed and i drifed into a painful sleep, hearing him chuckle darkly and talk into the recorder...oh god if your up there please come on save me, please dont let me die like this PLEASE!

"NOOOO!" i screamed jolting up from my sleep, ignoring the pain that shot through me from...well everywhere to be honest, i began crying again and sobbing uncontrolablly, i looked over my body and confirmed my fears, my body was destroyed, completely and utterly destroyed, i began to cry loudly, i began to shiver and shake, i didnt even hear the door open

"oh kitten" someone said upset, i knew it was kish but i could stop, he sat behind me and pulled me to his chest, and i sobbed into his top, soaking it to the bone, my shaking however didnt die down so easy, his arms were wrapped protectivly around me, and he whispered sweet things into my ear and sure enough ofter about 15 minutes my shaking died and i was deadly quiet "you ok sugar?" he asked, i shook my head violently " its ok he wont hurt you every again i swear it" kish promised

"h h how?" i stuttered, barly above a whisper

"me, pai, tart and the mews sealed him in the earth again, but we also sealed aoyama in there to" he explained

"oh i see" i stuttered

"i know your scared but im here now and itll never happen to you again, i swear" he promised again, i nodded

"i know but i cant help it, it was just so horriable" i whispered

"i know he sent a video of it to me" he said, voice pained

"oh kish im so sorry" i said sorrowfully, he laughed lightly

"what for kitten?" he asked

"for that video" i sighed

"its ok, it helped us find you" kish sighed, i nodded "you still want to move in with me?" he asked, i looked in his eyes, they were so gold, i guess coming face to face with death makes you notice things more

"yes" i whispered before pulling his lips to mine for a desperate kiss, he responded with the same desperation i had, like these were our last moments, we unfortunatly had to pull away for breath "i love you kish please never leave me" i whispered happily, he smiled

"im so glad to hear that again and dont worry i wont ever!" he sighed happily, pulling me closer to him, i happily snuggled against his warmth

"when will i be healed?" i asked

"about 2 weeks id say" kish explained, i was about to ask but i remembered there technology was more advance than ours

"where am i now?" i asked

"erm currently your in mints" kish chuckled

"why?" i asked

"well everyone wanted to be close just in case and mints house was the biggest, she didnt object she offered" kish smiled, and i did, the door slid open, i turned to see tart and pudding, holding hands and smiling brilliantly at me, they rush over to me

"your awake?" tart said happily

"ichigo is ok now right?" pudding asked

"im ok pudding" i said calmly

"ill go tell the others your up" tart said happily before teleporting, pudding jumped on the bed, i only just notived it was kingsize, i heard slamming shut as im guessing people were hurrying here, i was right as the door burst open to reveal, lettuce, zakuro, mint, ryou, pai and tart, they all smiled when they saw me up and everyone huddled around me, same sort of questions as before, and i got hugs to, even from mint who was crying she was so happy to see me up

"thanks for saving me everyone" i said happily, they all nodded, i got a tickle in my throat and coughed into my hand, i pulled away and noticed it was blood, i gulped "erm should i be coughing up blood?" i stuttered, everyone turned to pai

"nope thats really not good, not good at all" pai mummbled "everyone out" he ordered, everyone except the aliens left, kish moved from behind me, and gently pushed me down, so i was on my back, pai pulled out some sort of device and moved it over my body, only when it hit my chest did the device begin to bleep

"thats not good is it?" i asked, the 3 aliens shook there heads "whats wrong?" i asked

"it would seem you have a tear in your heart" pai said cooly, i gulped

"can you sort it?" i asked

"i could if i knew where the rip was" pai grummbled

"what do you mean?" i asked

"if the tear is on the outside i can fix it, if its on the inside i cant" pai explained, and i gulped again, kish linked his hand with mine

"pai do whatever you believe is right" i sighed closing my eyes for a moment before opening them to see the 3 aliens sharing a look i didnt get

"very well ichigo time for an operation" pai said calmly, i nodded, he grabbed a needle and gently injected me with somthing, i became numb instantly and fell into a deep sleep, hoping the operation went well, im not ready to die, not yet anyway...

...ok am i dead or not? im unsure? i cant feel anything yet if im alive? ahhh there we go, i began to get my feeling back, and soon i began to wake

"shes coming around" a voice said, pai to be perfect

"thank god" another voice sighed happily, i smiled as it was kish, i forced my eyes open to meet kishs golden pools

"hey" i whispered happily

"hey kitten" he said happily

"was it a ok?" i asked

"it was, luckyly the tear was outside" pai said happily

"thanks guys but can i just have kish please" i asked, pai smiled softly and teleported away, he sat behind me again

"so whats you?" he asked

"nothing i just wanted some alone time with you" i sighed happily, i felt him smile against my hair, i felt him gulp, i shuffled around to see him, blushing madly "what!" i asked, he kissed my lips, i smiled and responded happily he pulled away be kept his lips close to mine

"ichigo" he whispered

"yes?" i asked

"marry me?" kish whispered, my heart quickened, my blood boiled and i smiled happily

"yes" i whispered before kissing his lips happily, he quickly pulled away

"what? did you say yes?" he asked in shock

"yes kish i did yes yes yes yes YES!" i said happily, he smiled and his eyes watered slightly, but no tears fell from those golden pools

"thankyou kitten" he said happily before laying down, pulling me with him, i layed beside him, we just looked at eachother, he would occasionally moe a piece of my hair, and i would do the same, i felt my eyes grow heavy "sleep my princess" kish whispered, i purred and snuggled close before falling into a blishful sleep, in the arms of the man i loved, the man i was marrying and the man i wanted a family with 


	10. Chapter 10

3 weeks later

i opened my eyes slowly, my sleep had been rather peacful, my nightmares had finally stopped now i really did believe deep blue couldnt get me again, i stretched happily, knowing all my wounds had healed fully, and left no scars, i turned over to see kish still sleeping, i smiled he was so cute when he slept, his arms were wrapped around me, and he face was so calm and peacful, i smiled and gently kissed his lips, this is how i decided to wake him up in the mornings, he seemed to like it as he would always respond

"morning kitten" he said groggily, his eyes opening slowly, revealing his gorgeous golden pools to me

"morning kish" i said happily before snuggling closer slightly, he smiled

"so todays the day huh?" he asked

"yep" i smiled, today i was 100% moving to kishs planet, i was so happy to be going home, its wierd how i already call it home when ive only been there twice, but i really do feel at home there, might be because i know i helped create it, or just the fact that its were kish is, i dont know and i dont honestly care, i sat up slowly, kish followed my movments

"hmmm i cant wait" kish said happily, jumping out of bed, in just his boxer, that sight alone nearly sent me into early heat, he knew what he did to me, and thats why he always did it, i reluctantly turned away before he caught me drooling over him, i jumped out the bed, landing perfectly, but i cant complain about kish, i do the same to him, as im in just my underwear, i headed over to our closet and picked out some mini shorts and a yellow vest, i quickly slid them on and turned to see kish staring blankly out the window, i smiled and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist

"whats up?" i asked, he shrugged

"i think its all finally sinking in" he chuckled, ahh so he finally believes im real

"hehe well im glad for that" i giggled, he chuckled and turned to face me, his golden eyes shining with true love and lust, my eyes probably reflecting the same thing actually, i was begining to crave him desperatly, and i wasnt even in heat, id like to see his reaction to that one "shall we make the final move?" i asked

"yeah lets" he smiled before teleporting to my old house to collect the last of my things, it wasnt much really, just some old bits and bobs really, but all were special to me, you wont find a bell in there anywhere though, thats long gone now, i smiled at that thought "right just this one box and were done" he laughed

"i know i cant believe it" i smiled

"me either" kish smiled before kissing me sweetly, he grabbed the box, and me, and teleported us to our home, the one place i feel at home now, kishs planet feels more like my home than earth, its quite scary if you think about it, he placed the box on the floor, he turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, my arms snaking around his neck, pulling him even more closer, my hand moved through his hair, it was so soft and silky, his hands trailed down my legs and back up, sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine, and he knew it as he smiled "love you" he whispered

"i know love you too so much it hurts" i smiled happily, before kissing him lustfully, my hands finding there way up his shirt, whilst his found there way down the back of my shorts, and stared caressing my bum, i smiled into the kiss and ran my tounge along his lips, pleading for entry, kish opened willingly, and moaned as i explored his mouth, his tounge began to battle with mine, he gradually pushed my against the wall and pinned me there, i gently rubbed my legs against his, he smirked against my lips, his hands resting on my thighs, i smirked as i got the point, his hands gripped the backs of my thighs as i wrapped my legs around his waist, he kept his lips on mine as he moved me to the bed, placing me down gently, my legs stayed around his waist however, he pulled away to look at me

"you sure kitten?" he asked, i knew why, he did what to rush me, i smiled softly at how caring he was towards me

"110% sure kish i want...no i need you" i said happily, he smiled and kissed me lustfully, pinning me to the bed again, once again i got out one of my claws and ripped his top of, he smirked and pulled me up and removed my top before pushing me back down, his hand sent a tingle through my body and casued me to purr in delight, kish smiled before trailing kisses down my jaw, neck and chest, stopping when he reached the clasp of my bra, he undid it with his teeth before completely removing it and throwing it on the floor, he continued to kiss down my body til his lips met my shorts, he then trailed back up and genty bit one of my nipples, i gasped at the feeling and couldnt help but throw my head back, kishs lips however brought it back forward, my hands had found there way south and were removing his jeans and boxers, he smiled against my lips before doing the same to me, we both threw them on the floor, my hands were trailing any part of his body i could reach, his were doing the same, it was almost like we were memorizing eachother, my legs wrapped around his waist again, whilst my arms snaked around his neck, his hands were on my hips whilst his lips were on mine, i gasped when he thrust into me, breaking my walls, i wanted to hiss, his kiss turned soothing, so he knew it hurt slightly, he kept it at a slow pace for about 2 minutes until he was sure i was used to it, only when i practically begged him for a bit more speed did he know i was fine, his speed picked up and so did my moans, they were getting loud now as, with each thrust came another wave of pure pleasure, his speed continued to increase, only causing me to moan louder, my hands digging into his back slightly

"ichgio im gonna cum" he gasped, and before i had chance to react i felt him cum inside me, i gasped at the strange but nice feeling that shot through me, i felt him pull out of me, my legs were shaking slightly, well all of me was, i was still in a state of pleasure, he layed down beside me and pulled my hot form closer to him, i snuggled closer as my shaking calmed and my mind de-fogged of pleasure

"oh my" i gasped breathlessly "that was..."i trailed of trying to think of a good enough word for that

"bloody brilliant" kish smiled

"yeah it was" i smiled back "im glad i chose you" i sighed happily

"i was your first?" he asked shocked

"of course why?" i asked

"well i know you went into heat so yaknow" he chuckled, and i blushed madly, my ears and tail making a guest apperance, he chuckled before strocking them, i purred

"no the mews kept me save when i was in heat" i giigled

"oh i see well then im very happy" kish smiled, i smiled back and kissed him lips, he responded straight away, his tounge running along my lips, i opened for his and moaned when his tounge entered my mouth and began to battle with mine

"hey kish" i said

"hmm?"

"erm...doesnt matter" i sighed

"please kitten" he pleaded running his hand down the front of my body, i felt myself heat up again, i purred in delight at the feeling

"would ever want to start a family?" i asked, hiding my face, his hand gently gripped my chin and brought i back up, my eyes locking with his golden ones, they were beyond happy

"course i would you silly kitty" he laughed and i smiled "just not yet" he smiled, and i nodded

"maybe when im 16" i giggled, only a few weeks then

"hmm maybe we will have to see wont we" he winked, i smiled and snuggledd closer

"hey kish would it be possiable for me to learn to teleport?" i asked curiously

"erm what!" he asked, clearly shocked

"well it would make life a bit easier as i wouldnt have to depend on you everytime i wanted to go to earth" i smiled, his eyes were calculating

"ill have to ask pai to be sure but i think you could" kish smiled, i giggled happily

"yay" i laughed, kish laughed with me

"it would take alot of pactice you do realise?" he asked

"of course its not just going to happen over night is it" i laughed and kish smiled before silencing my laugh by stealing my lips, i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself on top of him, so i was sat on his stomach, my hands stayed locked to his face, whilst his were on my hips, i turned the kiss lustful again, kish smiled into the kiss but didnt stop as one of his hands moved to the back of my head and deepened the kiss, our tounges battled whislt my hands were on his chest, drawing intresting pattens, i pulled my lips from his, and kissed down his chest and stomach, i quickly looked at him, his eyes were closed and his head was tiled back slightly, i smiled and moved my body down so i was sat on his legs, he opened his eyes, revealing his lustfilled pools to me, i smiled before taking him in my mouth, he gasped as my tounge slid along him, he began to moan, i began to move my head up and down, my tounge sliding over him each time, i pulled of him just before he came, his head has tilted back completely, i climbed back and lowered myself onto him, his head snapped forward to meet me, he kissed me and rolled me over, he began to thrust into me again, i smiled as my moans escaped me from the pure pleasure he caused me, he contiuned to thrust into me until he came inside me again, he pulled out and kissed my lips lovingly, i responded blissfully to his kiss, he pulled back and stared into my eyes, his eyes were so loving i really did think i would melt on the spot, he smiled and kissed me, showing all his love to me "love you" i whispered

"love you too you sexy little kitty" he smiled

"hehe thats me" i purred in delight, he sat beside me, i pulled myself up and rested my head on his shoulder "could we go somwhere?" i asked, he turned to look curiously at me

"where do you want to go?" he asked

"whispering woods" i smiled, he did to and he nodded, i smiled and jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and turned to kish, who was stood by the door smiling

"come on you horny devil" kish smiled, i giggled and skipped to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, the air rippled as we teleported to whispereing woods, and it was still as beautiful as i remember, i skipped over to the same tree as before and cleared my mind before placing my palms to the tree

"hello? mion?" i asked, it remained silent for a moment

"ahh ichigo i was wondering when id get a visit from you" she laughed

"oh sorrys alots happened in that last three weeks" i sighed

"hmm i can see from your memories, you poor poor girl" she said sorrowfully

"hmmm it werent my best experiance" i cringed

"i can see and i can also see that you did indeed listen to my advice on kish" she said smugly, i felt myself blush slightly

"indeed i did, and thankyou youve made me extremely happy" i smiled

"i can tell from your memories" she laughed and i blushed further

"well im glad to have had this chat" i smiled

"as am i ichigo speak soon?" she asked, i smiled

"as soon as i can" i smiled

"ahh very good and ichigo?" she said

"yes?" i replied

"take care of him and yourself" she said seriously, i became confussed

"erm ok i will" i smiled before pulling from the tree, i didnt get dizzy this time, i smiled and walked to kish, quickly kissed his lips before walking down the road toward a certain waterfall 


	11. Chapter 11

i continued down the road towards aqua falls, i knew kish was behind me, probable curious beyond belief, that made me smile, that and i could hear and see aqua falls, it was still as beautiful as i remembered, i smiled before turning to kish, his face was curious but slightly knowing

"so why have we come here?" he asked, i smirked

"two reasons first i want to give the dive a try and the second ill tell you later" i smiled before walking to the edge of the waterfall "meet at the bottom" i smiled before diving, it took less time than expected, it was such a rush though, as i hit the water i could feel the heat swallow my body for a moment, i stayed under the water, not of choice, my eyes were locked with that of the anima from the final battle, it smiled at me, its hands gently picking me up and placing me on its back, i was to scared to move, it laughed before shooting from the water and into the air, i gripped it tightly, scared of falling of, the anima just laughed as it flew higher, into the clear sky, i began to relax slightly, the anima continued to fly in the clear sky beneath the two suns

"there is no need to be affraid" a soft voice said, i gasped as i realised it was the anima

"you can talk?" i gasped

"of course all anima on this planet can talk" it said softly

"oh i see" i said calmly

"dont be affraid ichigo no harm will befall you whilst with me" the anima promised softly, it sounded like a girl

"how do you know my name?" i asked

"everyone knows your name, your a hero to anima and cyniclon alike" it said happily

"oh i see" i sighed happily, my grip relaxing

"thankyou you were begining to hurt" the anima laughed

"oh sorry" i giggled before rubbing the area i had hurt

"its not to worry i know why you fear me" the anima said softly

"you do?" i gasped

"why of course you have met my kind before only the parisite version correct?" it asked softly

"well yes thats correst" i sighed

"as i thought but fear not all animas on this planet are peacful, even more so towards you" the anima said happily, i smiled, i wasnt used to all this praise, the anima laughed "well if your not used to praise maybe this is the wrong planet for you" the anima laughed

"did i talk aloud?" i asked

"no all anima can speak through the mind" the anima explained

"all?" i asked

"yes all of us" the anima laughed, i noticed the anima was gradually getting lower "your a very special person ichigo" the anima smiled

"how so?" i asked

"why you have kisshu, many girls on this planet dream of having him and yet here you are stealing him from them all" tha anima laughed

"are there that many?" i asked

"50% for kish 40% for pai and 10% for tart" the anima explained

"oh my" i gasped

"indeed your going to have many problems with them but..." the anima cut of as she flew down at rapid speed, i couldnt help but laugh, i could see aqua falls again, and faintly kish, she came to a sudden stop before the ground, landing gracfully, i hopped of and waited for her to finish, she smiled before a black light appeared before me, i opened my hands and a charm that looked exactly like my mew one, only black with a red heart, fell into my hand "with this you may call me for help" the anima smiled

"but why me?" i asked

"you will need it many girls on this planet are high ranked warriors, some you will be able to defeat but others you will have little chance, that is where it will come in, just use it like your mew charm and i will appear to help" the anima smiled softly at me, trying not to bare her sharp teeth

"thankyou" i said happily "but may i know your name?" i asked

"i havent got one" the anima sighed

"oh my really?" i asked, the anima nodded, "well may i name you?" i asked

"it would be an honour" the anima said happily, i smiled

"very well i will call you amber" i smiled at the referance, the anima did to

"a lovely name, amber, i like it, and i know why you chose it" amber winked, i blushed "ill leave you now" amber smiled before flying away, smiling all the way, i watched until i couldnt see her no more, i smiled and tucked the new pendant with my mew charm, i turned to see kish smiling brightly at me

"congrats" he smiled

"why?" i asked

"its not everyday an anima chooses somone as there master" kish smiled, i gasped

"what did you say?" i asked sitting infront of him

"she has chosen you to be her master, thus she will only obay you now, along as you have her soul she will obay" kish explained

"her soul?" i asked

"the pendant is her soul" kish smiled, i gasped and held the charm

"im holding her soul?" i asked

"indeed you are ichigo feel very proud, that anima is extremly loyal and rarely finds anyone worthy of there help or trust" kish explained, and i did feel proud, i smiled and placed the charm with my pendant "did i say your dive was rather impressive?" kish chuckled

"no and thankyou" i smiled

"your welcome sexy" he purred, i blushed, i smiled and stood up and began to walk over to the lake with extreme slowness, whilst doing this i slowly stripped myself of clothing, and by the time i reached the edge i was naked, i heard his gasp behind me as i slid into the warm water, i turned around and rested my arms on the edge, folding them and placing my head on them

"you coming to join me?" i purred whilst winking, kish blinked for a second before smiling at me, i smiled back before turning my back on him, i closed my eyes and tilted my head back as the water relaxed my body, i felt kish slid in next to me and the water heated more slightly, i purred once i felt him infront of me, pinning me to the lake, i tiled my head forward and opened my eyes, my brown eyes locked with his golden one, i smiled and kissed him, he responded to my gesture, my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer to me, my legs wrapping around his waist, it thrilled me to realise he was already hard, the kiss turned lustful of its own accord, one of his hands were resting on my legs and working there way up, it rested on my bum, i continued to kiss him, i couldnt stop, i gasped when he thrust into me, it would seem kish wanted to try a new style, my hips bucked slightly at the strange and slightly painful feeling that was flowing through me, he pulled out and i bit back my hiss of pain, he thrust into me again, it didnt hurt as much, but still it hurt, he continued to get me used to it for about 2 minutes "kish harder please" i begged desperatly, as all pain had vanished from me, and was replaced by pleasure, he smiled and stole my lips, his thrusts became stronger and faster, i continued to moan his name out, gaining in volume, whilst he was kissing hungerly down my neck, and any part of my skin that was un-occupid, he thrusted one final time, causing me to scream out in pleasure, before pulling out completely, my legs stayed wrapped around his waist, my arms were on the banking whilst his hands were gripping the banking, i smiled dizzily at him, he smiled back and stole my lips from me once more, i pulled away from his lips as i needed to breath as my body was still calmling, same as my head, which was still foggy slightly, after a few minutes i was calm again "damn" i sighed throwing my head back, kish nuzzled in the crook of my neck

"you really are quite horny arent you?" he laughed against my neck, i smiled

"hey i cant help it" i purred "your too good" i smiled, i felt kish smile before pulling from my neck to face me

"how so?" he asked, i smiled

"its hard to put into word but you have no idea the affect you have on me" i smiled, blushing scarlet, kish smiled

"is it a good affect?" he chuckled, i smiled

"of course otherwise i wouldnt have let you fuck me just now would i?" i smiled

"hmm true" kish smiled, i smiled back "well in all honesty your not to bad yourself" kish mocked

"so am i one of your best?" i asked, serious, he smiled softly, he placed his mouth against my ear

"ichigo ichigo ichigo you were my first aswel" kish whispered, i smiled as a tear fell from my eye, he kissed it away

"well ill be damned we really are a match made in heaven" i giggled, and kish smiled

"hmmm i like the sound of that but how many angels have shagged in a lake i wonder?" kish smiled

"hmmm i guess ill be the first wont i" i giigled

"i could actually see you in an angels outfit" kish said smugly, i made a mental note of that, kishs birthday present

"hmmm i bet you could" i smiled before kissing him deeply, he responed by slipping his tounge into my waiting mouth, a moan escaped my throat, but i didnt care, kish was pretty addictive, and damn i really dont want to kick this habit, this one is WAY to nice to lose...this is a keeper for sure and ill fight for what is mine, which kish is! 


	12. Chapter 12

2 weeks later

"kish im back" i yelled as i walked into the house, my hands slightly red, my knees covered in dirt, my hair all messy, he appeared infront of me "im getting bored of these challenges now" i sighed, he chuckled and pulled me into a hug

"i know kitten, but they should nearly be done i would of guessed" he smiled pulling out the hug

"i need another shower now" i groaned, kish smirked evily at me, i raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes darkened slightly, and i smiled softly at him "usually i would say yes but its only gonna be like 2 minutes so youll have to wait" i purred as i walked past him, i heard him chuckled slightly

"ok kitten go freshen up" he said happily as i skipped down the hall and into the bathroom, i swear to god if he teleports into here ill kill him, i turned the shower on, it always came on at the perfect temperature, i slid out my jeans and plain yellow tshirt, i stepped into the shower, the heat of the water relaxed all my coiled muscles and cleaned away the dirt, blood and sweat, and like i said to kish it was only a short shower, i quickly hopped out and wrapped a towel around my waist, i grabbed my cloths and i exited the bathroom and went into the bedroom, i put my cloths in the wash basket and headed to the closet to get another new outfit, the 3rd one today

"hmmmm what to wear?" i muttered to myself

"how about nothing?" a smooth sexy voice purred behind me, i smirked

"kish i would but im not that daft" i smiled as i grabbed a pair of shorts and a pink vest, i turned around and kish was leaning against the doorframe, an eyebrow raised "turn around baby" i smiled, he pouted

"why i seen it all before?" he smiled, i blushed slightly

"you may have but nevermind so turn around baby" i smiled, i pouted further but turned, i quickly got dressed and quictly walked over to him and snaked my arms around his waist "im decent" i purred

"you have never been decent gorgeous" he chuckled as he twisted to face me, he brushed a strand of hair out my face and stroked my cheek, i smiled brightly at him, i went on my toes and kissed him sweetly on the lips, he responded by turning it passionate, my hands pushed against his chest whilst his snaked around my waist and rested on my arse, i pulled back

"come on lets go see amber" i smiled, so did kish

"you wanna try and teleport there?" he asked i nodded, i closed my eyes and cleared my mind and only thought of aqua fall, i felt the air ripple and then my feet tounched the ground, i slowly opened my eyes and i smiled giddily, i was at aqua falls, i did it, finally a perfect teleport "well done kitten" kish said happily before appearing besdie me, a proud smile on his face

"i did huh" i giggled, he smiled and kissed me deeply, i pulled away and blushed slightly, i grabbed ambers charm and called her, the charm flashed black for a moment before jingling, i placed it in my pocket, there was a loud roar, my ears picking it up and my head turned to the sky, she flew down from the clouds, her black wings were almost straight as she glided down, her purple hair flowed freely against the wind, the fur on her lower body was hardly noticable as her tail swayed left and right, helping to keep her balanced, her eyes locked with mine and she smiled her toothy grin, the sun shining of her horn on her head, she gained speed and came to a graceful stop ontop the water edge, she didnt skink, but she stayed onto the water, like there was an invisable floor there, she padded forward, casuing the water to ripple under her hands

"hello ichigo" she smiled once her feet touched the land, leaving inches between us

"hello amber its been a while" i smiled, she giggled slightly, it had a slight roar to it

"it has indeed, i did begin to wonder if you forgot me" she smiled

"oh amber never would i forget you, im sure that soon ill be calling your help aswel" i smiled, her face became thoughtful

"how so?" she asked

"im being challenged about 3 times a day now, its getting annoying slightly" i explained with a small sigh

"well i would be happy to help you most definatly deserve kisshu" she smiled, i blushed slightly

"thankyou its only you, kish, my friends, and the animals that agree to that" i smiled, she sighed

"people should learn to see you more clearly then" she sighed

"well maybe some will but not all will" i smiled, she smiled back, her teeth shinning in the light of the sun

"indeed but most will look at you as a simple human who stole a top man" she sighed

"i know its not very good but not all girls can hate me" i sighed

"im sure 90% will" she sighed, laying her body against the ground, resting her whole body on her arms, her head was at the same height as mine now

"well if thats how it is thats how it is, i cant do anything about that" i sighed "but i will give it a damn good shot" i smiled, amber did to, i saw kish smile to, his arms snaking around my waist

"would you like a fly?" amber asked, standing to her full height, towering over me, i smiled

"of course" i smiled, kish smiled and unwrapped his arms, i quickly kissed his lips before getting on ambers back "see ya soon babes" i smiled

"have fun, ill be having a swin" he winked, creating a nice image in my head, amber giggled, i smirked and amber took of flying, she flew straight into the cloud, they were like candyfloss, so soft but not sticky, i ran my hand through it, it felt like feathers, she picked up more speed, i giggled as i got a tingling feeling in my stomach

"where to?" amber laughed

"anywhere ive not been yet" i smiled

"ok then" amber said happily, she gained even more speed than before, we may be goin 90mph but i dont know "to be correct were goin 95mph" she corrected, i smiled, her hair didnt seem to blow with the wind anymore "if it blowed it would literally whip you in the face" she explained, humour in her voice

"oh that explains it then" i giggled, she flew out from the clouds, all i could see were canyons and mountians, they werent the usual brown colour, the shined with a purple/green tint, i looked down into one of the canyons, i could see a river flowing through it, and some animas, i couldnt tell what kind but they seemed happy and peacfull down there and thats all that mattered

"im glad you think so" amber smiled

"i prefer peace to war" i smiled

"you amazingly sensitve to our world arent you?" she asked

"yeah i guess i am" i smiled

"well thats good since your living her" she laughed

"well that does make my life easier" i laughed until somthing blew past my head, amber caught it, it was a sword "great another challenge" i sighed

"would you like a hand?" amber asked eagerly, i smiled

"lets go" i smiled and amber changed course and headed towards where the sword flew from, i began to see a shape, not clearly yet, for some unknown reason my ears and tail popped out, it didnt bother me, amber land gracfully and i leapt of, landing perfectly, my eyes locked with anger purple one, i lloked the alien girl over, she was about my size, her hair was pitch black and went to her knees, she was wearing a ripped black tank top with shaggy black jeans, bare footed, she had a sword in her hand, i smiled calmly as amber handed me the sword that was thrown at me, amber stood next to me, towering over both of us "who are you then?" i asked calmly, she 'smiled' at me

"i am shion" she smiled, more like beared her teeth, at me

"nice to meet you shion" i said emotionlessly

"lets skip the pleasantries" she hissed, i beared my teeth at her, she beared them back

"fine with me" i smiled, standing in a fighting pose, she did also, amber flew into the air and began to circle us "you first shion" i growled, my cat senses kicking into gear, she lunged and i flipped out her way, i swung my sword, she dodged it, but i cut her hair to her middle back

"bitch! you cut my hair!" she growled, oh great im fight one who only cares about there image

"sorry i thought it needed doing, you had split ends" i spat, she hissed furiously and lunged again, i blocked it with my sword and kicked her knees, she fell to the floor, dropping her sword, i grabbed it before it even hit the floor, i held one at her throat and the other by her heart, she glared furiously at me "i win" i purred

"not yet" she spat, kicking me in the chest, i gasped and doubled over, i fell to my back, my eyes falling blank, i was seeing blurry, i felt my heart stutter and gurgle, i felt my stomach sicken and somthing else moved inside me, i rolled over onto all fours, i was going to be sick "whats wrong with you human?" shion laughed, i didnt answer, insted i vomited, but not normal vomit, it was blood, my eyes widened and i heard amber land beside me, a protective stance around me, i felt my heart gurgle more, the stuttering getting worse, the unknown feeling in my stomach got worse, like somthing was in destress "whats wrong with her?" shion asked, worry in her voice, i couldnt answer, i vomited blood again

"she was torture by deep blue weeks ago, she had a tear in her heart, your kick reopened the wound, she dieing alover again" amber said calmly, not throught the mind, her own voice, i heard shion gasp

"i never ment to do that" she muttered "let me help" she said urgently, amber snarled

"dont! let her" i gasped as i rolled over onto my back, amber moved slightly, giving shion space, but still close enough incase shion pulled any hidden attack

"right ill teleport you back to kisshu" she muttered, amber growled and took of "where is he?" she whispered

"aqua falls" i whispered, she nodded and picked me up bridal style "im sorry i never knew" she sighed, i nodded and closed my eyes as the air began to ripple

"ichigo?" a male voice gasped, i opened my eyes slowly, it was kish, he was worried "what happened?" he asked shion urgently

"i challenged her, she pinned me so i kicked her in the chest and apparently i reopened a heart tear, i never ment to, i didnt know shed been through all that" she whispered

"its ok" kisshu sighed "lets get her to pai" he sighed

"may i come, i would like to know shes ok" shion asked

"of course" kish sighed and thats when i blacked out... 


	13. Chapter 13

i opened my eyes slwoly, my vision was clear and my other senses were working perfectly well, so pai had sorted me again, i really need to thank him

"ichigo?" somone sighed relived, i turned my head to see shion?

"shion?" i asked, in shock, she smiled and walked closer, she helped me sit up, she sat on the edge of the bed

"yeah i needed to know you were ok" she smiled "i didnt know what you had been through, what you AND kish had been through, he explained everything to me, and it all fits now, i can see perfectly why he chose you, your not at all like what we all thought, some stuck up bitch, your the complete opposite, your selfless and caring towards anyone who needs help, and i was wrong to have challenged you without knowint the full story behing you, so im sorry for hurting you and i hope we can be friends?" shion smiled, i was staring at her, not dumb like but smiling, she actually seemed to like me, and seemed truely sorry

"well i guess its hard to understand a different race, im totally different to you, and im sure you even heard rumours and because you didnt understand me you would believe them, and dont worry about the injury, pais a very good medic ive realised over time, and i would be happy to be friends shion" i said happily, shion smiled brightly at me, her eyes lighting up

"thankyou ichigo but i have one more job to do as an apoligy gift" shion smiled as she stood of the bed

"whats that?" i asked

"im going to get every other girl to leave you and kish be, im going to tell them your story and hopfully theyll become friends with you and leave you and kish be" shion smiled, i smiled, my eyes watered slightly, i held my arms open, shion smiled and walked into my hug

"thankyou shion" i whispered, she pulled away and teleported away, i wiped my eyes dry, i noticed beside my bed was a small box, i opened it and inside was a ring and a note, i gasped and quickly grabbed the note, i opened it

dear kitten,  
thought it was about time i got you a ring, i thought my mother wedding ring would be nice, ill be back soon, gone out to see pai, i love you kitten xxx

i smiled and gently folded the note back up, i placed it on the side and picked up the box, i looked at the ring closer, it looked to be white gold with a single bllod ruby in the middle, it was beautiful, i getnly pulled the ring out the box, my eyes catching the inscription on the insdie of it, i read it aloud

'to the one i love more than my life' i smiled kishs father must of loved his mother every much

"he did indeed" a voice chuckled, i gasped and turned to see pai smiling, slightly amused to have caught me off guard, i smiled

"what was his mother and father called?" i asked, pai smiled and sat were shion had sat

"his father was called hiro and his mother was called mion" pai smiled, my eyes widened, mion, ive talked to a mion at whispering woods, it might be her "kishs mother was the only person to be called mion" pai smiled, i gasped

"so ive been talking to his mother?" i asked shocked

"most probably" pai smiled, i looked down at the ring and slipped it on my wedding finger, i smiled as it was a perfect fit

"thankyou pai" i smiled at him

"what for?" he asked curiously

"for once again saving my life" i smiled, he laughed freely

"no problem, kisshu is like a brother to me, thus making you like a sister, and i protect my family" pai smiled

"as i protect mine" i added, he smiled understanding that i would help him out if he ever needed it "hows zakuro?" i asked smugly, pai blushed slightly

"she perfectly fine, shes here now, waiting outside with pudding, there both terribly worried for you" pai smiled softly

"well you can send them in if you like i would love to ease there worry" i siled, pai nodded and teleported away, i smiled happily and stretched, the door opened and zakuro and pudding rush in

"ICHGIO!" pudding screamed happily at me

"hey pudding, hey zakuro" i smiled, zakuro sat where pai just did, pudding stood infront of her

"you really are unlucky ichigo" zakuro smiled

"it seems it huh" i smiled

"may pudding see ichigos ring?" pudding asked sweetly, i nodded and extended my hand out, pudding and zakuro looked at the ring and smiled

"very nice" zakuro smiled

"its pretty" pudding smiled

"it even has an inscription on the inside" i smiled, zakuro and pudding nodded "it says to the one i love more than my life" i smiled

"oh well that is very sweet" zakuro smiled

"pudding would stay longer but pudding must go meet tart now bye bye ichigo and please get better soon" pudding smiled

"i will pudding go see tart, tell him i said hi" i smiled, pudding nodded and ran out the room "is nice to see her happy, same with you zakuro" i smiled, smugly at her, she blushed

"well its going fine with me and pai, im currently moving in up here" zakuro smiled, i squealed and pulled zakuro into a hug

"finally another mew mew here with me" i smiled as i pulled out

"yeah bout time huh" zakuro giggled

"i must warn you your mew mew side come out alot more on her, i find myself with cat ears and tail more times than without them" i giggled, zakuro smiled and nodded

"well imglad that ill get to see you a bit more often" she smiled

"me too shame the others cant come up" i sighed

"who nows aliens are going to earth more often now so maybe they will" she smiled

"maybe" i muttered

"oh yes my fashion designing is goning extemely well now" she smiled

"see i told you it would have more fiath zakuro" i smiled

"i have now thanks to you" she smiled before pulling somthing out her bag, that i didnt notice she had, she handed me a parcel "a present for you" she blushed, i opened it, it was another dress of hers, i opened it fully, the dress was blood red, it was a low back, on the bottem it was ripped, but not in straight lines, jaggered, like a cat clawed it "your cat side inspired this one" zakuro smiled

"thankyou zakuro you didnt have to" i smiled, carfully folding the dress

"i did you lost your other one and its a thankyou gift for having faith in me" she smiled

"well then thankyou" i smiled as i placed it in the draw beside me, i felt her stand up

"im going to go now as i think kish is back" zakuro smiled as she walked out the room, closing the door behind her, i threw the blanket of my legs, i felt fit as a flea...uh fleas! the door opened and kish walked in, smiling and relived, when he got close enough i jumped out of bed and hugged him, he chuckled and hugged me back, he sighed happily against my hair, he picked me up bridal style nad placed me back in bed, as he placed me down he caught sight of my wedding finger, his smile was dazzleing, he climbed over me and layed beside me

"im guessing you like your ring?" kish asked, i smiled and snuggled closer to him

"how could i not especially when it belonged to your mom, shes so sweet" i smiled

"what?" he muttered

"your mom, shes so sweet and caring" i smiled

"how do you know that?" kish asked, his eyes wide with shock

"cos ive talked to her at whispering woods, shes the one i always talk to" i explained with a smiled "she like me to by the way, it was thanks to her i realised how much i actually loved you" i smiled, kishs eyes had watered and were nearly flowing over "whats up baby?" i asked, wiping the water out his eyes gently, he hugged me close to him

"nothing but no everything is perfect" he smiled, i pulled out the hug "my mom apporves, your marrying me, shions talking to all the other girls, pais made it so that heart wound wont reopen no matter how much force your kicked with and finally..."kish trailed of into silence

"and?" i asked curiously, he looked at me, his eyes gloriously, his smile was dazzling again, what did he know that i didnt?

"well you know when pai checked and sorted your heart?" he began

"yeah"

"well he checked the rest of you just incase you suffered some other injury, and well he found somthing else" kish explained, i jumped to the wrong conclusion

"OH NO! i have cancer dont i? oh this is so unfair i hope you lot know how to cure it, im to young to die" i blabbered, kish burst into laughter, i glared furiously at him "not funny if i have cancer i will die!" i growled, kish tried to stop laughing

"you dont have cancer you silly kitten, i dont even know what it is, but i know that its not that, its somthing good" kish smiled, i felt daft now

"now i feel stupid" i muttered, blushing scarlet, my ears and tail popping out, i murried my head in kishs chest, he chuckled and kissed my hair

"its ok kitten, i thought you have somthing bad to, i nearly killed pai" kish chuckled, i pulled back to look at him, he wasnt lying

"so as you were saying beofre i was stupid" i smiled, he smiled back

"well after we ran a few tests on it it turned out to be.." kish trailed of, i looked at him, demanding an answer, he smiled brightly down on me, he rested his hand on my belly and placed his mouth against my ear "your pregant kitten" he whispered sweetly, i think at that moment i died from shock, i was pregnant, oh my god, kish pulled back to look at me, i was smiling giddily

"OH MY GOD IM PREGNANT!" i sqealed happily, my hands automaticly cardling my stomach, even though there was no bump i knew it was there, that was what was in destress when my heart ripped open again "oh my god, oh my god" i chanted over and over again, after about 5 minutes i turned to kish "im pregant?" i whispered

"yes kitten" he smiled brightly

"how long?" i whispered, i couldnt get higher than i whisper

"about a week now" he smiled, i smiled and kissed him lovingly on the lips, he respond happily to my kiss

"you dont mind then?" i asked, remembering how he wanted to wait a while before this happened

"i did at first but then i thought about it, its my child, our child, somthing ive only dreamed of having, i never actually believed it would happen, i just could put it into words, and i couldnt bare to lose it" kish explained "do you mind?" he asked

"of course not kish" i smiled, he smiled back

"were gonna be parents huh" he smiled

"i know i cant wait" i giggled, kish chuckled and pulled me closer to him

"oh and it might not be a nine month pregnancy" kish said calmly

"how so?" i asked

"well ours is only 6 months, whereas yours is 9, so depending on who it is more like depends on how long" kish explained with a cool smile

"what id its even?" i asked, kish smiled

"it will be 7 and a half then" kish smiled, i did to, my hand rested on my stomach, kish placed his ontop of mine, i smiled and curled closer to him, i was pregnant with kishs child, our child, i was marrying kish, he was all mine, i was going to have a family of my own at last, a full family, mother, father and child or maybe even childen, i mean i am part cat so i may have more than one, which i wouldnt mind but would kish

"what if i have more than one?" i asked

"what about it?" kish smiled

"well think about it im part cat, so i may have more than more, somwhere between a humans normal amount and a litter" i explained

"didnt think that far" kish smiled "we will have to see wont we" kish smiled

"yeah we will" i smiled, i rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, i began to purr slightly as i got comfy on kish, he pulled the quilt over me and snuggled closer to me, we fell asleep for the rest of the day, i dreamed of my future, hopfully nothing will go wrong now 


End file.
